Changing Too Fast
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: Title change from 'my life's already lost'. Edward Mason before he became a vampire. Starts when he is 14. This story is different from most. New chapter! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! need reviews!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Can someone tell me where, when and how Edward died please? Thanks.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Tell me if I should write more. If I get more than 5 reviews then i think i will continue. If you don't mind. **

**:)**

I opened my eyes reluctantly just to see my room in its usual state on a Monday morning. School. And I had to walk; I couldn't take the carriage like all my other friends did, mum said it was too expensive. I eventually dragged myself from my slumber, and threw on my robes, the itchy cotton scratching my pale white skin. I looked in the mirror, stunned by my horrific appearance. The robes were seriously worse than the school made them out to be. Whoever said long, maroon coloured suits, with coal black shawl things were 'practical' and 'smart' needed their head screwed on tighter.

"Eddie?" I heard my mother call, her voice thick with worry.

"Coming." I called, my voice sounded odd, it was breaking. I stumbled to the small bathroom, splashing cold water over my face, not bothering to mop it off the collar of my robes, and headed down stairs for some breakfast before I would go to my new school.

"What's it?" I asked my mother, who had been up since five a.m, washing the dishes she forgot to do last night, and cleaning the clothes. Father said she should have done them quicker, and gave her a slap on her arm. I looked for it, but her long-sleeved blouse covered it.

"Porridge, sweetie." She replied, turning around and sitting me on a chair, before dolloping out some brown slop into one of the white china, and blue rimmed bowls that were saved for special occasions. I looked at her, wanting to know what was going on.

"Honey." She said, her voice breaking twice, and tears threatening her sea green eyes.

"What's happened?" I asked, my voice shooting through two octaves. "Is it father, is it Rose?" My voice was chilling with despair, with anger but most of all fear. I could see it in her expression, in her voice, something was desperately wrong.

"No, darling, they're all fine." Her voice was oddly calm now, I was confused, and read her face carefully.

"It's, well, we are at war." She said. The sentence was short, bitter, as if for dramatic effect. I was frozen, stunned, but not surprised. It had been leading up to this and I was ready to be the man of the house.

"Okay." I whispered, digesting it all in. Would I have to fight? Be evacuated? What should I _do_?

"Father will need to fight." She whispered into the darkness, it wasn't to me.

"And my brother. Oh, poor Phillip, only young." I frowned, he was thirty-six. I cleared my throat.

"And me?"

"You, honey?" She asked, she was suddenly by my side, touching my face. Her hands felt cold to me.

"You are only fourteen. You cannot fight." Her voice turned dark, and I could easily guess what she was thinking. They may want me to fight, but she wouldn't let me.

"What about school?"

"You're new school. Oh, Edward, you were going to learn to sing, to be a musician." Were? Oh, dear.

"Will I have to leave London?" I asked the darkness that had spread around me.

"Yes, we will find somewhere else for you to stay. You will stay with Rose. Make some friends, you'd like that?" She looked at me, unshed tears glassy in her troubled eyes. I nodded, my jaw tight, and my voice was lost.

"I better go to school and tell them I can't go." I mumbled, my stomach twisting unpleasantly.

"Are you sure I have to leave? Not many other kids will, I'm sure."

"Do you want to be killed? To die?" Her voice was harsh.

"No."

"Then go and tell them that you're leaving." My mother ordered. I stood up, having hardly touched my porridge, and walked toward the front door, my hand feeling icy cold, like the blood had stopped. My heart, I couldn't even feel the beat.

**Thanks, **

**Milly, x**


	2. Chapter 2: Worse Off

**I do NOT own Twilight. Though my writing is so good it may fool you. JOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. It was lame but oh well. WHO CARES? Sorry, I can get a bit obsessed with writing my little A/N, especially when i don't want to do maths revision. ANYWAY, enough about my life - if i did write more on me you would probably die of boredom. For instance, a little unkown fact (not even on my profile - wow!) is that.....................my favourite shop is JACK WILLS. but i think that jack wills is only in britain, cos the slogan is very, liek, britsih. well, since you are asking it is 'FABULOUSLY BRITISH.' i am not joking. but thats not why i like the shop, the bad thing is that it is v v expensive. AND, also, I was wondering if in ye land o' america you use the term 'chav' could someone tell me?**

**Anyway, back to Edward Cullen. Sorry i mean Mason. I must have made that mistake about 1 million times whilst writing this :)  
**

I trudged up the steep, steep hill to get to school. I sighed, my breath freezing in the air, lingering in front of me, and spiralling up and up, until I could not see it any longer. I wrapped my hands around my chest, hoping to warm them up as I was icy cold. I was only at the church, though it felt like I had walked miles, and I was just in time to hear the church bells chime. 7 o'clock. I continued to make my way to school, which seemed pointless, as I would be walking down the hill again very soon.

"Edward." I heard someone smile. I turned around and Penelope Greenwater was behind me, grinning like it as Christmas.

"Hi, Penny." I said, turning back and walking, she ran forward and was soon matching her stride to mine.

"Oh look, the church? Are you Christian?" She said, hopelessly making small talk. What was she talking about? Hardly anyone _wasn't _Christian.

"Yup. You?" I mumbled, not feeling the urge to keep up a conversation.

"Yeah. But, I don't really know much about Christianity." I looked at her blankly. She came to church with my family and me every, single Sunday. We learnt all about the Bible stories, Jesus, there was nothing that we weren't taught.

"I mean, if you are a proper Christian, like you, does that mean you can't do _it _until you're married?" I continued to stare at her. What was she talking about? Was this her mournful attempt to chat me up? How pathetic. I was not impressed.

"I don't know. Ask Father Daniel." I spat through my teeth.

"You know the adults don't think we know about _it_." Oh for Pete's Sake! Would she not give up?!

"Come on, we're going to be late." I muttered, moving my legs quicker, it was only fast walking for me, but Penny had to jog to keep up.

"So?" She protruded, I looked at her, but she just smiled and giggled. I glared at her but she continued to stare into my eyes. Argh!

"I'm going to be a priest when I grow up." I said, perfect way to dodge answering the question. Penny was so surprised she forgot to keep walking; finally I was rid of that girl.

When I got to school it wasn't much better, the choir were practicing, and I took my place at the piano, whilst all the girls stared at me. I didn't understand what was wrong with them. Was it because I was new? I was clueless.

"Right, some of you may have heard the grave news." Our teacher, wearing a sticker saying _Mr Green _said, clutching his hands together.

"Sir, I think my mother wants me to be evacuated." I said quietly, everyone turned to look at me, and then, surprisingly, giggles arose.

"Mason, is it?" I nodded, "it is all going to be over by Christmas!" He smiled, whilst pushing his thick-framed glasses up his nose. I sighed, I hadn't been told that.

"I think my mother…" I trailed off, feeling everyone's eyes on me again.

"Mason, dear boy, you will be quite alright telling your mother tonight when you get home from school." He grinned again, and I blushed whilst everyone stared at me. I'm not sure why I did, but at least it made my skin hotter. My face must have been icily pale.

So, against my mother's strict orders, I continued to have a typical day at Thomas Cathedral School. I must say, it was an enjoyable time. Everyone seemed to like me, and I liked them back, except for Penny Greenwater.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" A girl called Mary asked me at luch time, whilst we were all collecting our lunches. I blushed a beet-root red.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking a glass of milk from the cook.

"Don't worry." She said, blushing also, and leaving the counter, though she had no food on her tray.

I don't know why I said no. It was something I always did when random strangers asked me to go on a date with them. It may sound odd for a fourteen-year-old boy, but I wanted to meet that special girl, 'the one' they called it mostly, and then I would spend the rest of my life with her, with a daughter and a son, we would live in America. They say that America is the free country. You can do whatever you like there, be whoever you like. That's what I want. Corny, but true.

"Mason." Mr Green interrupted my thoughts just like that.

"Yes, sir." I answered immediately, looking up.

"Mrs Parch would like to see you in the office." The office? Why? What had I done?

A twisting feeling developed in my stomach as I rose from my seat, and headed out of my new form room. As I shuffled into the office Mrs Parch looked grave. Her old, palid face was twisted into a grimace as I sat in the seat opposite her, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Edward." She whispered, her voice hoarse. I panicked, she called me by my first name, he was about to cry. I could tell she was going to say something awful, maybe a death, and accident. I concentrated hard on her withered face and tried to clue it all together. Why wasn't she telling me? It had to be someone close who had died, who was hurt, otherwise the school wouldn't be told.

"Tell me." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Your mother." She whispered, tears making her eyes turn even glassier.

"Yes?" I said, impatient.

"She, she, she was walking to get you." She murmured. And then I knew it. I could tell, it was obvious. She was walking to Thomas' Cathedral School, to get me because I hadn't come home. Something had hurt her, maybe a carriage crushed her, a knife to the heart, maybe highwaymen.

"Tell me!" I yelled, clasping my head with my sweaty hands.

"Someone was in their carriage." She murmured, Why was she making this so painful, so hard? Why couldn't she just _say_?

"The wheel. It fell off." She continued, watching my face, but I didn't do anything.

"It spun off the road, onto the pavement. Jane, err, Mrs Mason, she was walking on the pavement. It hit her. It hit her hard. Her, her, body, it was crushed. She was hurt." She said, why was she repeating herself? But, maybe just a few cuts and bruises, maybe she was okay. I knew this wasn't true.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't even know my mother! She didn't even know her! How could she be sorry?

"Then what?" I asked, my voice was like a hoarse croak.

"Some good Samaritans. They stopped, wanted to take her to get help. But, she wanted to be taken to the church." The church. If only I had gone inside, to pray. Why didn't I go to church? I call myself a Christian and I walk straight by a holy place!

"I don't know anymore." She finished, watching as I threw my hand up, so it was covering my eyes. I sat motionless. Everything was quiet.

"Edward? Edward?" Mrs Parch said, getting anxious. Well, not as anxious as my mother was, until she got _crushed_!

"Why did she go to church?" I said, though there was only one reason anyone went to church. To pray.

"Edward, I don't know anymore. Except the Samaritans names. But I am not at liberty to tell you them." She said, her voice shaky as I uncovered my face to reveal my burning eyes, fiery and cold at the same time.

"Tell me." I whispered, my voice low and level, though it was a lot of work to keep it that way. She shook her head. "Tell me!" I yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

"I can't." She whispered, a hot tear rolling down her bony cheek.

"Tell me! Dammit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _As if shouting will help_ mum used to say. Used to!

"One of them was called Mark Baker." She muttered quickly. I stood up, knowing that I would find this Mark Baker. I don't even know why I needed to.

**The idea of the mums death was from:**

** Wannabeemokid13 **

**So thank you! **

**And, thanks for reading, **

**Milly, x.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

**Hii, sorry it took so long to update.**

**I own nothing of Twilight.  
**

**Please enjoy (if you can, lol) and PLEASE review!!!!!!  
**

That was when I decided my purpose in life. It was not to become a father and a husband, to have a wife or even a girlfriend. It was not to travel to America, to live a happy, carefree life. No, my mission was to discover how Jane Elizabeth Mason had died.

So I started as soon as I left Mrs Parch's office. I strode out of the school, ignoring the cramp I developed in my leg because I had been sitting down too long. I should have been with her and now I must pay the price – however large that price may be. I walked to my sisters school, and I waited to collect Rose from the gates – it was almost lunch time and she would see me, and hopefully realize what had happened.

"Rose!" I yelled as I saw her shuffle past the window with some friends.

"Eddie?" She called out, obviously freaked out. That stupid girl hadn't seen me!

"Go to the window!" I screamed back, hoping her teachers wouldn't hear. I saw her small, pale face at the window; she was grinning and thought it was all a joke. She unbuckled the window and it swung open easily – it pained me to break her little angel face, to tell her that her mother had died.

"Mum didn't come pick me up." She said, her voice even and happy. Carefree. She could at least enjoy it whilst she was allowed.

"I'm picking you up." I lied, my lying ability was flawless, and she had to believe me.

"Oh. Okay, I'll tell Mr Baker." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she said this. Baker? _Mark Baker_.

"What's your teachers first name?" I asked, putting catching my sister off guard.

"Oh. Sorry, Eddie I can't help you out there. I'll just go excuse myself and we can go home!" She squealed and skipped toward the office, dragging her withered doll _Alice _behind her.

She came out quickly enough, and slid her hand into mine, recoiling from the icy touch I had – my hands were beginning to feel numb – but nevertheless trying to lighten my spirits.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, looking up with her amber eyes. It made me want to cry. I wished I had no tear ducks, one of my friends had none and never cried, and he always looked so brave even if on the inside he was shattering.

"Nothing Rosie." I answered, biting my lip in agony. Don't cry.

"Well, there was something wrong with Alice." She muttered, a tear leaking out of her left eye.

"Why? What was wrong?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"I ran out of clothes for her. She loves clothes and wears a new outfit every single day. But today I didn't have a new outfit. So I tried to make her look different and look.." She held up _Alice _and sure enough she had tried to give her a new look, her long, black, glossy hair had been chopped off with a pair of cheap scissors, only to leave a short, uneven hairstyle that finished just above her ears.

"Maybe mum will fix it for me." She concluded, looking up to me to see if I agreed. I shot her an icy look and carried on walking. Soon, we would be home.


	4. AN and I apologise

Hi,

I know that this isn't a chapter or an update but I just wanted to say:

I'm sorry to all my subscribers and people who have favourited my stories, because I haven't updated in ages. I know that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to tell people that I probably won't be updating for a while, I have writer's block and every time I try to write something creative it doesn't work and I don't want to keep going. I'm not sure why I feel like this but my family has kind of been through a lot – what with my grandmother dying from cancer and her husband dying one month later, its upset me a lot more than it has with other people, I think, as I was very close to them. I am not providing an excuse – I am just justifying my decision to sort of, take a break from writing these.

Thank you,

Milly

xx


	5. Chapter 4: Effects

**Yes, now I am back to this story. I only stopped because I thought no one was reading, because I can't tell if no one is reviewing. So please review if you like it, or if you hate it and want to rid the world of this. I dont know!**

**Okay, hope you like it and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**Here you areee  
**

We entered the house after a long, unbreakable silence. No one had tried to end the silence, and I didn't know how to say anything except for: _mum has died, Rosie_, so I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Daddy?" Rosie shouted as we ambled into the hallway, hanging up our winter coats on the hanger – mum would go mental if we had done anything else with them.

"I'm here." Dad shouted, as he appeared at the top of the stairs, fully dressed, complete with a top-hat.

"I thought you were training for the army." I said, my voice shaking. He made a face before replying.

"I thought I should be here with you two, in this difficult time."

"What difficult time, daddy?" Rosie asked, her smile fading quickly. I soared up the stairs, not wanting to be the person to tell her the worst news of her life.

I could hear the dis-jointed conversation from my room, I could hear the awkwardness, the crying of Rosie, the sympathetic grunts of my father – and I sat motionless on my bed, wondering what my next move would be. It wasn't long after Rosie had been told the news, my father decided to check on me.

"How're you holding up?" He asked, removing his ludicrously tall hat and placing it on my dresser. I glowered at him, and didn't bother answering.

"Do you know how mum died?" I asked, my voice sour.

"Well…er… Edward, I didn't want to know."

"Well, _dad,_ my mother was walking to Thomas' Cathedral School to collect me. She was walking along the street and a carriage wheel hit her, some Samaritans past, and they took her to the church. Mark Baker." I whispered, the words coming out quickly and therefore slurred.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry." Dad mumbled, his head in his hands. "Tomorrow, I.. I have to go back to the army. I have to go back to the training. You and Rosie, well, my Commander, Mr. Barber, well… everyone under sixteen must be evacuated." He rose from the chair he was sat on, and retrieved his hat. I couldn't stand this any longer, but I had to be strong, for Rosie.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked thin air, my father was by the door thinking.

"A couple of days." He murmured, and then he was gone.

The rest of the day I began to pack, knowing I would also have to pack my sisters things, and I made room for that, especially.

"Edward, do you think mummy is in heaven?" She asked me as I scooped up my toiletries.

"_Is _there a heaven?" I asked sceptically, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. Father Daniel said Christ is there, and God." She was sure of herself. Everything that _Father Daniel_ said was truth, in her books. But I wasn't so sure, why had this awful travesty happened to one of the best Christians?

"Yes, mummy is in heaven. Right now, she is getting turned into a feathery angel." I said sarcastically, but Rosie grinned.

"That's what I thought. She'll be getting a real gold halo, one that hovers above your head…" She rambled on and on, spinning around the bathroom, talking about how our mother was the most spectacular angel.

I left her in the bathroom, feeling too depressed to even pretend to join in with her anecdotes. I lay on my bed for an immeasurable moment, wishing there was someone who I could talk to, that wasn't dead. I went to sleep early, knowing that tomorrow would be my last chance in finding Mark Baker.

**Sorry its a bit short.**

**Thank you, **

**Milly, x  
**


End file.
